Tale of Two Sisters
by Shie-L.Cat meow
Summary: Dreams can sometimes be windows into the past. Sinbad learned that the hard way when a woman with no memories was found waundering the forest outside the castle. She looked exactly like one of the princesses from his dreams.
1. Prologue

_Aria Stood on her balcony gazing out at the distance sea with a longing that made her heart ache. She wished for so long to be able to see the world outside her kingdom, but she had a duty to protect her subjects from the terrors that dwelled just outside the barrier islands surrounding her beautiful home. Creatures that gave her people nightmares and made them lock themselves away in their homes. It was up to her and her younger sister to keep the danger at bay and see to it that their people thrived. A sudden darkness had her looking up at the sky as it swallowed the land. The afternoon sun was casted into a darkness that made a foreboding feel settle within her chest. Shadows came to life as screams echoed from every direction. Aria quickly made her way to the throne room where she was sure the cause of all this would be, grabbing her sun staff on the way. With each step she took, getting closer to her destination, shadows tried to grab at her. She frowned, casting a barrier of light around her body. The shadows hissed and backed away in pain._

 _"_ _Artemis what have you done?" Aria questioned, throwing open the doors to the throne room. Where there were normally two thrones only one remained. Her sister sat in a black throne that seemed to be made of shadows surrounded by creatures of darkness that she no doubt summoned to aid her._

 _"_ _Ah, my dear elder sister. So glad you could grace us with your presence to witness the rise of my kingdom of darkness." Artemis smiled darkly at her as Aria stopped at the bottom step. Her face paled in horror at her sister's words._

 _"_ _Artemis, you must stop this. Call back your shadows at once or you'll throw the entire kingdom into chaos." Aria tired to reason with her, but instead got thrown into one of the marble walls by one of the creatures. She let out a groaned, slowly lifting her head to meet her sister's angered gaze. Her amber eyes were now a deep ruby color._

 _"_ _You know nothing!" Artemis growled, slamming the butt of her staff against the floor. "For too long I have stood in your shadow, watching while our people love you and shun me and my beautiful powers. It is time they all see just how powerful I can be."_

 _"_ _I cannot allow you to cast our kingdom in to forever darkness." Aria slowly stood using the wall to brace herself. A determined look appeared on her face as she met her sister's hateful gaze. Her sister laughed deciding to ignore her and looked out the window to see how her work has progressed. Taking a deep breath, she mustered up all of her strength to seal her sister away before any damage could truly be done. The room was filled with a blinding white light making Artemis spin around with wide eyes._

 _"_ _Forgive me, sister." Aria muttered, unleashed the light upon her sister. Artemis let out a howl of anger before she suddenly disappeared. In her place was a moon shaped necklace. Aria panted, sweat slowing falling down her cheek. She used her staff to help her walk to the window, energy nearly gone from having to do what she just did. Since they had discovered their abilities she had hoped she would never have had to use that spell._

 _"_ _I should have enough strength to get my people far from here and erase their memories of the kingdom. It's the only way to protect them until the day comes where they will be able to return and the balance is restored." Aria said as another light appeared at the top of her sun staff. Once more she surrounded herself in a white light, but this time pushed it out to the rest of the kingdom. The world around her began to blur and she hoped she was able to save her people one last time._

Sinbad shot up with a gasp, body drenched in a cold sweat. His bedding pooled around his waist leaving his bare chest out for the cold early morning air to kiss. He ran a hand through his messy purple locks with a tired yawn. This dream was causing him lose a lot of sleep. Each night it was the same thing and has been reoccurring since he arrived back to the palace from visiting Heliohapt. Since the dreams started he's been trying to figure out why he was having them and what they meant. However, the answer always eluded him. Light from the sun rise brightened up his room drawing his attention to the window. Sinbad let out a sigh and stood from his bed, tossing the bedding aside. There was so much work that needed to be done and he wasn't sure he had enough energy to get it all done today. He just hoped that work would be able to take his mind of his strange dreams. It would give him time to figure out the meaning behind them that much he knew for certain.


	2. Chapter One

Orange and pink hues cover the early evening sky as the sun set on the horizon. Aurora yawned softly as she packed the last bit of fabric into her small hut like house. She leaned against her booth and wiped away some sweat from her brow. It had only been a week since she opened her shop and so far everything was going well. Though she missed her mother more than she would like to admit. Once everything was packed and put away she walked inside and started to boiling a pot of water over the fire so she could start dinner. She gazed at the trunks full of unused fabric that she had bought to make more clothes. Her designs sold out fairly quickly which meant she would need to make more soon. Aurora let out a soft sigh at the thought of having to make more. Slowly she walked over while the water heated and picked up a soft pink color. The fabric was soft and light, making the fabric perfect for the desert weather of Heliohapt. The night sky darkened as other shops closed for the night. With a small smile she place the fabric back then went to check on the water. Seeing that the water wasn't boiling she prepared to chop vegetables to put in the soup as well as spices. Aurora pulled out some potatoes from a basket under the table she was standing at.

"What a cute little place? You've got a good eye, my dear." Her mother's voice made her eyes widen before she smiled at the dark skinned elder woman. Silver white hair was pulled back in a messy bun.

"Hello, mother. I'm happy to see you." Aurora smiled as she moved away from the table to hug her. The woman laughed softly a loving gleam in her eyes. She loved her dearly for taking her in ten years ago when she and her husband found her wandering the desert late at night wearing barely any clothes. She couldn't remember anything from before they found her, not even her name. They had taken her in and gave her a name, letting her live with them. Though she was thankful that they cared for her as their own, but she really wanted to know about who and where she came from. She had realized not long after they had started caring for her that even as the two of them aged she didn't. Aurora stayed looking as if she was in her twenties. Two years ago her father passed away and she started working harder to make clothes and save up for her own shop. Living at home just wasn't the same anymore not without both her adopted parents. The two women sat down after Aurora started to heat up another pot of water for tea.

"I had that dream again. The one about the black haired woman and a castle. Only this time I was fighting her." Aurora muttered unsure of how her mother would react. She could feel the sad gaze from her mother who was watching her closely. For years Aurora had been having the same dream without a change, but last night was different and she couldn't figure out what exactly was going on. She could still remember the glowing blood red eyes that blazed with anger.

"Honey, maybe you just need a break. The dreams could be caused from you over stressing yourself. Your memories from your past will come back one day. You just need to let them come to you at their own pace. Besides, something must have happened for your memories to be gone." Her mother said as she watched her start making dinner again. Aurora smiled, knowing her mother was right. She could just be over stressing out about the dreams. It showed with how little she slept at , she couldn't help, but feel like there was something more to the dreams than what she thought.

"Mother, you know I can't do that. I've only been open for a week. There's so much for me to do and I can't just close up. At least not yet." She pointed out while tossing the cut veggies into the boiling water. After that she drop some tea leave into the smaller pot and let it seep.

"My dear, you're still young. There's an entire world out there, you should go see it." Aurora rolled her eyes playfully that made her mother laugh lightly. A knock at her door drew her attention away and she walked over to see who would be knocking at this time of night. Aurora froze upon seeing a man who's face was obscured by a bird like mask. He had a large sword in his right hand that he lifted. She barely had time to slam the door close before it was heading for her. Without a word she quickly grabbed her mother's wrist and pulled her from her seat just as the door came crashing down in small splinters of wood. Aurora grabbed the hot pot of stew and threw it at the man as she dragged the elder woman out of the house and to the empty streets.

"What is going on, Aurora?" Her mother asked, trying to tug free from her tight grip. An explosion caused the ground beneath them to shake. Aurora almost fell face first into the dirt, but caught herself as screams echoed behind them. Her mother gasped when she turned around which made Aurora turn. She saw a young woman not that much older than her get sliced, blood spraying from the wound as the man turned to look at her. Bright blues orba met blood red that blade with hate and intent to kill. Three guards walked up behind them and quickly took them away from the fire. Suddenly the man appeared in front of them and his sword sank into one of their chests. His friends instantly got into their stances, prepared to fight.

"Drop your weapon." One ordered only to be cut done like his friend had before him. Aurora and her mother stepped back as the third went rushing towards the man. The masked man swung his sword and the guard's head dropped to the ground, rolling a couple feet away as his body sank to the ground. Aurora sucked in a breath when her knees suddenly gave out. She watched him raise his sword in slow motion before her vision was blocked by her mother who stood between her and the attacker with her arms out.

"I will not let you harm my daughter." She growled out, glaring at him. Before Aurora could say a word the sword was buried into her mom's chest. Her body flinched slightly when blood smacked her face. The sword was pulled away and her mother dropped. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground and secured to a muscular chest with large arms wrapped around her. Right when the man was about to attack a voice rang out into the night.

"Bararaq Seiqa!" A bolt of blue lightning struck the man and when the light was gone only a black mist remained where her attacker had once stood. Aurora blinked at the strange sensation. The feeling of something cold made her turn to see who was holding her. Dull red eyes met her gaze without a sign of emotion which was a good kind of different for her to see after all that had just happened.

"Are you okay, miss?" A kind voice asked, making her turn around to face a silver haired male with pale skin. He had soft obsidian eyes and a kind smile. Aurora nodded in reply, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"How is she, Ja'far?" Another voice spoke up gain her attention. Her gaze trailed past Ja'far as a man with long purple hair walked up to them. He had blue scales that covered his body and a dragon tail. There was a strange sword in his hand. He gave her a big smile as he stood before her.

"Unharmed, though it's probably best you not stay in you djinn equip. She's had a strange night and is definitely fearful right now." Ja'far told him as the purple haired man laughed while scratching the back of his head. The man holding her gently placed her down on to her feet. As the three spoke about her attacker she looked at her mother's lifeless body. Tears blurred her vision as her left hand covered her mouth as she took small steps toward her mother.

"No... No, please no..." She whispered softly, kneeling beside the woman. Ja'far and his companions watched her as she lift her head into her lap, shoulders shaking while she silently cried. Guards from the palace, but paid the no mind when they lifted the bodies of the three guards that had tried to protect her and her mother. Aurora pulled her mother's head closer to her chest.

"Sinbad, what happened here?" The king's deep voice hard her looking up slightly as he stopped beside the man who had saved her life.

"Armakan, you missed out on all the fun." Sinbad told him with a laugh as he ran a hand through his purple locks. The king gazed at him, unamused by what he said.

"Someone was trying to harm this lady. When we arrived at the seen the others were already dead. The woman in her arms was still alive, but we weren't able to save her." Ja'far explained after smacking Sinbad on the back of his head. As they spoke aurora closed her mother's eyes with the tips of her fingers. A dark gleam in her eyes that promised death to anyone who tried to harm those she loved. Slowly she stood a strange aura surrounding her. Sensing something was off both Sinbad and the king looked at her as she gripped a sword that one of the fallen soldiers had dropped during the fray. Their eyes widened as she sliced off her blonde locks. Gold hair danced to the ground and she looked up at the night sky with a determined look. Her long hair now reached just below her chin. She turned to them with blazing blue eyes and a serious face.

"Your majesty, allow me to become a soldier. I wish to become stronger." She met his gaze head on. Armakan lifted a bow, amused by the intensity of her blue orbs that reminded him of a raging sea. Sinbad's jaw dropped as he looked between the two. The king nodded his head before walking away, expecting her to follow him to the palace.


End file.
